mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards
The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards (also known as the KCASports or ' Kids' Choice Sports') is an annual American children's Sports awards ceremony show and the spin-off to the original title that is produced by Nickelodeon. Usually held on a Saturday night in late March or early April, the show honors the year's biggest sports superstars, sports gimicks, and music acts as voted by viewers worldwide of Nickelodeon networks. Winners receive a hollow orange blimp figurine, a logo outline for much of the network's 2014–2019 era, which also functions as a kaleidoscope. The instructional youth sports programs to kids & teenagers from ages 2-17. By offering a variety of programs, that the instructors give Kids the Choice of many different Sports to try so that they can find their best fit. The skills and rules for each sport that we teach are broken down into simple concepts that are fun to learn and easy to understand in nickelodeon style. The show features numerous sports celebrity guests and musical acts. In recent years, slime stunts have been incorporated into the show. The Kids' Choice Sports Awards also host live entertainment with sports ideas. It has also been known to overwhelmingly cover people with the network's trademark green slime. Russell Wilson has hosted the show most times (3), followed by Chris Paul (1) and Michael Strahan (1). Sports Council A Kids' Choice Sports Conciliating & voting is very different from the original event it was shown in nearly six years with Sports Committee members. The Sports Council returned in 2017 & 2018 Gallery Logos 2014 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo.png|2014 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo 2015 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo.png|2015 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo 2016 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo.png|2016 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo 2017 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo.png|2017 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo 2018 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo.png|2018 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo 2019 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo.png|2019 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards logo Timeline 2014 2015 2016 2017 Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2017 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards part 2.png|2017 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards background with Mitchell and his buddies on it Mitchell Sports Superstars Nickelodeon 2017 Kids' Choice Sports Awards.png 2018 Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2018 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards message.png|Mitchell's message for the 2018 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards which resembles the cover art from the Mitchell Hoops video game. Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2018 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards part 2.png 2019 Mitchell_Sports_Mix_Nickelodeon_Kids'_Choice_Sports_Awards_2019_background.png Trivia * Mitchell Van Morgan & his buddies debuted in the 2014 Kids' Choice Sports Awards ever since they're experiences in their own sports-titled video games in 2000 like Mitchell Tennis (or Mitchell Golf). * At The 2018 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, Mitchell and his friends takes a seat and observe this Nickelodeon's 5th Annual Kids' Choice Sports Awards as they were supported and honored by several Kid's Choice Sports Awards fans and competitors of the event. References External links *Nick.com's Official Kids' Choice Sports website *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards on the on-camera-audiences website Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards